Inuyasha's Childhood Friend
by Chamillitary Girl
Summary: Inuyasha's old friend comes for a visit. Looks like Kagome and Kikyo will have competition on their hands. But who win Inuyasha's heart?
1. When We Meet Again

Ayame: Hooray! I got a account on fan fiction!

Kimmy: And you are my sister?

Ayame: Shut Up… :

Kimmy: Whatever. Hi I'm Kimberly(not real name). I'm Ayame's sister. We both make ideas for our stories.

Ayame: I'm Ayame, writer, fighter, and tom boy :p. Anyway me and Kimmy can only make this story for right now. I get writer's block rarely so you will catch a lot of me.

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha nor his characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When the Time Comes We Will Meet Again…_

"SIT" Kagome yelled. " Oof" replied Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo was all at Keade's village. Kagome just came back from the present time because Inuyasha, as usual, kept complaining on how Kagome always take long just to get new supplies, so he came to get her. Inuyasha stood up from his hole and yelled at Kagome.

" Why did you do that, wench?"

" Because you was suppose to hit Shippo like that, he is just a kid."

"He is a annoying brat!"

While Inuyasha and Kagome was bickering about Shippo, Sango and Miroku was talking about them.

" When will Inuyasha learn not to hit Shippo" Sango sighed.

" You know well as everyone else, Inuyasha is stubborn. He will never learn." Miroku replied.

" I wish they will know their true feelings soon, because the sooner the better." Sango said.

" Indeed, because their will be less fighting." Miroku said.

_**Back With Inuyasha and Kagome…**_

" He should.." Inuyasha sniff the sir when he notice a familiar scent. ' Why does their scent seem so familiar' Inuyasha thought. " Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome asked. Miroku and Sango ran up to Inuyasha and Kagome wondering what is up with Inuyasha. " Someone is coming," Inuyasha said. " Is it Naruku and his incarnations," Kagome asked. " I don't think so, I don't sense his demonic aura," Miroku replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Go Me! Go Me!

Kimmy: Hey Kim and Aya here, you just checked out a chapter of Inuyasha's Childhood Friend.. Please review. We take reviews seriously. We take advice!

Ayame: uh Kimmy, this is not a ad for buying toothpaste or baking soda.

Kimmy: Oh speaking of soda, let's get some later.

Ayame: ok but I buy this time. See you later!


	2. Meet Sapphire Morogoshi

Ayame: ok Kimmy is drinking a lot, **_A LOT_** of soda. And still drinking for some reason... Im wondering if im the tomboy or not..

Kimmy: hey! Im a not going to be... -drinks more soda then stop- OK im done with my share...

Ayame: SHARE! I drank three cans, you drank fifteen cans! We only have six cans left. We was suppose to split it all in threes for me, you, and Jess.

Jessie: Yea! So those six cans are mine! I didn't drink any.

Ayame: Hold Up home girl before you get hurt. I only drank three.

Jessie: Get your facts straight Ayame, because i didn't drink any.

Kimmy: That's a personal problem.

Jessie: ls that how you going to treat family. Im your cousin for Pete's sake.

Ayame: Pete! Dont make us tell your boy friend that you are talking about a boy named Pete. Anyway here is a chapter for Inuyasha's Childhood Friend.

Kimmy: Enjoy! Can i have the rest of the sodas...

Ayame: H-He-He-He-Hel-Hel-Hell No...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Inuyasha wondered who was the figure that was hidden in the forest, the dark figure came out... The dark figure was a woman was about Inuyasha's age(Ayame: human years!) She had black hair which always shine in the sun. She had hazel eyes. She wore a sky blue jacket which covered her blue shirt and some dark blue jeans and a a blue bass guitar (Ayame: I hope you know where im going with this). 'Is she from my time?' Kagome wondered. 'This girl wears weird clothing' Sango thought.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded.

" Oh my, I didn't know we had a nosy hanyou in the forest," the woman smirked.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance and anger.

"Inuyasha, she could be Naruku's.." Miroku said.

"Naruku? Who the hell is Naruku" the woman interrupted.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked.

"Fine, if you must know, it is Sapphire," Sapphire answered,"Sapphire Morogoshi"

Inuyasha was confused. She looked familiar to him but he don't where they met.

_Flashback..._

_12 years earlier_

_"Let's play with your ball, Inuyasha" Sapphire said._

_Sapphire wore a pink and blue kimono, while Inuyasha wore his regular red outfit._

_"Okay,"Inuyasha replied._

Back to Present...

"Sapphire.." Inuyasha whispered.

"Hey you with the cat ears," Sapphire said.

Inuyasha growled and glared at Sapphire.

"Why do you look like a friend of mine," Sapphire demanded.

"Because i am genuis," Inuyasha replied

"Inuyasha, you know her?" questioned Kagome.

"Yea, she is my childhood friend," replied Inuyasha.

" You had a friend?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha growl and hit Shippo right inside his head.

" Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: ok im getting tired..

Kimmy: I think we are doing good!

Jessie: I like it so far.

Ayame: But you are not typing!

Kimmy: But who made the idea to let Inuyasha have a childhood friend?

Ayame: Me!

Jessie: Who told you about fan fiction?

Kimmy: Me!

Ayame: Who is getting on my nerves?

Jessie and Kimmy: Us! That's our job.

Ayame: - rolls eyes- See ya later!


	3. Sapphire's Story

Ayame: Im doing another chapter!

Kimmy: I think we should become preofessionals with this.

Jessie: Ayame, your hair looks pretty...

Ayame: Jess, my hair is is covered with a cap..

Kimmy: What do you want..

Jessie: OKay! Your little sister Caroline wants to join in the fun for a bit.

Ayame: If I say no...

Jessie: She will blackmail me..

Ayame: Jessica, Jessica, Jessica, tsk, tsk, tsk, Watch and learn. Hey SQUIRT!

Carol: My name is not SQUIRT. Jessica why did you tell on me?

Kimmy: Because she can!

Ayame: Yea, so say sorry to Jessica or else..

Carol: Or else what.

Ayame: Remember Barbie..

Carol: Im SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY Jessica. Now can i have my Barbie's head back..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later...

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara sat around the fire listening to Sapphire's story about how she got here and she either is a alien or a human. See her father and mother lived in space. But they both was borned on Earth. Sapphire was born in space. but she is a human but mixed with something else..

"So that's how i came here," answered Sapphire.

" Why do you wear clothes that is from my time, Sapphire?" Kagome questioned.

" your time?" questioned Sapphire. Kagome told Sapphire about her time and how she got here.

"Well if you are takling about that nasty, ugly, and most weird place you call home," yelled Sapphire.

Sapphire sighed. " Im really from your time, Kagome. But i got here with this necklace." Sapphire answered. She point to the little pink, round jewel around her neck.

"That looks like the Shikon Jewel" Shippo said.

" I get that a lot," smiled Sapphire

" Sapphire.. why did you run away?" Inuyasha questioned.

Sapphire sighed. " Too many questions.. I see all of you is full of questions for me. I will answer them tomorrow." Sapphire smiled.

" Night everyone" Sapphire said.

"She is a nice girl for a alien" Sango smiled.

Tomorrow Morning..

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree look down at Sapphire who was sound asleep. Usually he would look at Kagome, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Sapphire. Five minutes later, Kagome woke up. She glanced around the area. When she saw Inuyasha, she wondered what was he staring at. Sango: No, Shippo: No, Miroku: Can't be. Sapphire: Yes..

Out of jealously and anger, she yelled "SIT". Sapphire woke up along with everyone else.

"What the hell was that?" Sapphire question.

"I can say SIT to Inuyasha whenever i want to," Kagome smiled at Sapphire.

"That don't seem right," Sapphire replied with a frown.

"Why the hell did you do that wench," Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha you can be such a baka," Kagome yelled.

"You are the person sitting me for no reason!" Inuyasha replied.

"Just forget about it Inuyasha." Kagome growled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame:Looks like our little Kagome is getting a little jealous.

Jessie: Well that is what she deserve, if she was a nice, sweet person: She would have took that rosary around Inuyasha's neck off!

Ayame: Finally! Someone understand me! She deserve a oscar! Give it up for my girl Jessica!

Kimmy: lol Anyway, while Ayame find a oscar, We will go for a little break. Catch you on the flip side


	4. The Offer and Our Little Talk

Kimmy: Why did you do that?

Ayame: I was taking a shower but i didn't want ppl to see me so i lock the door.

Kimmy: Yea but after you lock the door you leave out the room and closed the door. So you left us locked out!

Ayame: but who fixed it?

Kimmy: Dad.

Ayame: But it is fixed and that is all what matters. :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afternoon...

"Hey Sapphire, do you want to help with out journey to gather jewel shrads and hunt Naruku?" Sango suggested.

"Well I don't know...," Sapphire replied. " I don't want to be a bother to anyone."

"Can we let Sapphire in,Kagome, she is very funny," Shippo said.

"What," exclaimed Inuyasha." We can't invite everyone we see to this journey."

"SIT," Kagome said.

'For once i agree with Inuyasha, but I can't be supicious especially with Inuyasha and Sapphire.' Kagome thought.

As Inuyasha got up, he start yelling at Kagome about the rosary and how Kagome use it. But Kagome was lost in thought about Sapphire joining the group.

"I think i might join.. if it is okay with you all," Sapphire smiled as she put her hair in a ponytail.

Everyone agreed except Inuyasha, but his respond was growl as soon as he heard Sapphire but glanced at her a bit to notice something strange about her.'I keep feeling something strange about her.' Inuyasha said in thought.

"Why is Inuyasha talking to himself, do everyone do that?" Sapphire questioned.

Kagome shooked her head and whispered to Sapphire.

" Follow me into the forest for a moment, Sapphire."

So Sapphire followed Kagome to Inuyasha's forest.

"Why am I here Kagome?" Sapphire questioned.

"I just want to talk to you about something." Kagome sighed as she looked at the tree then Inuyasha was pin to.

"Are you and Inuyasha together?" Sapphire asked with a hint of curosity.

Kagome sweatdropped and sighed.

"Can you keep a secret?" Kagome asked.

"Yea." Sapphire answered.

Kagome turned to face Sapphire.

" I love him with all my heart. But he has Kikyo." Kagome replied.

" I heard Kikyo was a great priestess and the protector of the Shikon Jewel. But some idiot broked the jewel to pieces."

Kagome sweatdropped.

"Let's head back to Inuyasha and the others, Sapphire." Kagome suggested.

" Sure."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Ok my big sis, Michelle is our next guest. I only got 1 review. Hey it is a start.

Kimmy: Yea we just started.

Mich: But Im helping too.

Ayame: I wonder what will happen if Koga and Kagome had a child?

Kimmy: INUYASHA VS KOGA and KAGOME VS AYAME.

Ayame: I need a new name...

Mich: Yea you need need a name. Maybe dumbo.

Ayame: Or maybe yours can be slut.

Kimmy: FAMILY FIGHT!


	5. Betrayal and Hurt

Ayame: OKay i got a revew saying Kagome wouldn't act like that. Im going to stay cool. But i have a explantion...

How do you know how Kagome really act? No One really knows actually. But I know she is not really innocent and sweet. Because if she was, she wouldn't use that rosary everytime she needs or **_wants_** to go home. I mean coemn on she broke the jewel. So she have to pay for it! And she would have taken off that rosary from Inuyasha, she is taking advantage of Inuyasha! Then expect someone to save her!

Kimmy: Ayame relax. Im going to fix that. she was just so mad about Kagome. And that's a example of her anger...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Five Months Later..._

At Night..

Everyone was asleep except Inuyasha and Sapphire. Sapphire keep having dreams about her mother's death, so she couldn't get that image out of her head. She wondered if Inuyasha was asleep.

"Inuyasha.." Sapphire whispered.

"What?"

" I was just wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me."

"Fine,"

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, he was sitting in, amd landed right in front of Sapphire. Sapphie walked into the forest, which was called Shikon Forest.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered.. Kagome woke up when she heard "I was just wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me." When Sapphire and Inuyasha walked into Shikon Forest, she followed them into the forest.

"Inuyasha, have you always been focused on the Shikon Jewel Shards. We collected 10 shards already. Have a little fun. " Sapphire smiled.

"Feh. Kagome broke the shards, so she ruined my chance to become full demon."

"But, why do you want to become full demon?"

"I don't want to a weak, puny human."

" That is not the reason, Inuyasha.."

"Yes it is."

" You just want to be accepted."

"Feh"

"Just remember Inuyasha, I accept you full demon, half demon, or human." Sapphire smiled.

Sapphire and Inuyasha sat down as soon as the lake came in view. Kagome watched as the couple talked.

"I heard that you and Kikyo were together. What happened to her?"

".. She died.." Inuyasha said with bangs covering his eyes.

" Sapphire.."

"Yes.."

"Was it true what you said?"

"What?"

"That you would accept me from any form?"

"Yes.."

Sapphire blushed as soon as she said yes. Without thinking, Inuyasha leaned forward Sapphire. ' What the..' Sapphire thought.

"SIT"

"Oof"

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!"

"Kagome!" Sapphire yelled.

Kagome ran toward the well. She couldn't believe what she saw. Inuyasha was about to kiss Sapphire!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame:I forgot this chapter. :(


	6. Do You Want To Go The Dance With Me?

Ayame: I know it is short but im a big talker. I can talk all day if i have to.. Im trying to do everyone a favor to make it short. Because if i make it longer, it will get kinda boring. Because long stuff, is boring. I mean come on.. who would like to read a long, broing story?

Kimmy: And who would like to read short story?

Mich: I wouldn't read both

Ayame: Who asked you?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At Kagome's house.._

"Why does he always brake my heart?" Kagome whispered. She lay on her bed, crying and sobbing her her pillow. Her family was out for groceries. 'Is this a sign that is saying i shouldn't be with Inuyasha' Kagome thought.

_With Sapphire and Inuyasha.._

"Inuyasha, are you okay and why Kagome do that to you?" Sapphire asked.

Sapphire looked down at the crater Inuyasha made as he got up and growled in pain.

"Damn, what did do this time?"

"This time? What do you mean this time?"

"Kagome always "sit" me for some reason."

"Maybe because you almost kiss me. Everyone don't like being played with their feelings. She must have a crush on you."

"Feh."

"Have she done this before?"

"Inuyasha.."

"Inuyasha."

"INUYASHA!"

"WHAT!"

"Have she "sat" you before?"

"gr i wonder.. Inuyasha SIT!"

"Oof"

Inuyasha groaned at the pain and pressure of his back.

"Awesome. I can SIT Inuyasha at anytime i want to!"

"Oof!"

_At Kagome's time.._

Kagome was in the living room watching television until the phone rang...

"Hello?"

"Hi Kagome."

"Hi Hojo."

"I was just wondering if you are okay. Your grandfather said you had 'alccio phubis' "

Kagome sweatdropped as soon as she heard 'alccio phubis'. 'Is that even a disease' Kagome thought.

"Kagone, are you there?"

"Huh, oh yea Hojo."

"Oh i was wondering if you want to go the dance with me?"

"DANCE! What dance?"

"Kagome, the Valentine's Day Dance is only a week away. So do you want to go with me?"

'Inuyasha would be jealous if i go"

"Sure Hojo."

"Alright then, Kagome see you at the dance only if you feel okay."

"Bye Hojo"

"Bye"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimmy: What songs are you going to play?

Ayame: Maybe Fall Out Boy? Or Chamillionaire?

Mich: Chamillionaire?

Ayame: Think Im Going Crazy feat Natalie by Chamillionaire.

Kimmy: It got cursing.. and you have to change the rating to play that song.

Ayame: A good writer knows how to do their story.

Mich: Let me guess you are not going to play the whole song or you just going to cut out the cursing?

Ayame: They see me rollin', They hatin', patrollin'

Kimmy: See ya later before Ayame start cursing..


	7. Sapphire's Feelings

Ayame: I'm going to do 2 stories at a time.

Kimmy: Everyone is still complaing at longer chapters.

Ayame: Im going to make a author's note...

Kimmy: Hey Michelle was our guest but she overwelcomed her stay. Now our sister, Caroline will be out guest

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_With Inuyasha and Sapphire.._

"I think we should head back to Sango and the others. But they could be doing things.."

"Feh and i thought Miroku was the pervert."

Sapphire stood in front of Inuyasha with fire burning in her hazel eyes.

"SIT baka, First of all, I meant they could be talking. Talking will bring them together. SO SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha groaned in pain._' And I thought Kagome was worse.'_

"After you get up, we are going to Kagome's time."

Inuyasha got up form his crater and yelled at Sapphire.

"How can **_we_** go to Kagome's time?"

"You will be surprised at what i can do."

_At the Bone Eater's Well..._

Sapphire and Inuyasha jumped inside the well. The blue light surrounded them both as they enter the well. As soon as they got out of the well, Sapphire looked around the well house and stared at Inuyasha.

_'I wish I was as lucky as Kagome. She got Inuyasha. but why did he try to kiss me?"_

"Sapphire?"

"Huh"

"Let's.."

"Why?"

"Huh"

"Why did you try to kiss me when you like ..Kagome?"

Inuyasha blushed as soon as he heard 'Kagome'. _'Damn, am i starting to like Sapphire all over again?'_

"Feh, I wasn't think right. I thought you were someone else."

"Right.."

Sapphire and Inuyasha jumped out of the well. Sapphire's eyes was covered by her bangs and a few tears starting to come out of her hazel eyes. Inuyasha looked at Sapphire with the corner of his eye. All he wanted to do was make sure if she was alright. Inuyasha walked out of the wellhouse to find Kagome's brother, Souta playing soccer with himself.

"Who is that?" Sapphire questioned.

"Souta.."

"Hey Inuyasha, is that your sister?"

"No Im his friend."

"Where is Kagome?"

"She is at the mall shopping for a dress."

"A Mall? She must be going to a dance or some kind of celebration."

Inuyasha and Sapphire walked inside Kagome's house and into Kagome's room. Sapphire sat at Kagome's bed wondering about Inuysha and how weird he be acting lately. _'I think i have feelings for Inuyasha. But I sometimes if he feels the same about me and Kagome will get mad at me if I stole Inuyasha from me. Oh kami what am I going to do?'_

"Hey Sapphire, I was wondering.."

"yea.."

"Why are you helping us on our journey? I always ask you the quetsion but you always avoid it."

"There are some things that everyone don't need to know."

"Why?"

"I just dont want everyone to know right now"

" You will have to answer soon."

_**"I just don't want to because I love and care for you and if i tell you. You will get Killed!"**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: ok this chapter will deserve every time.

Kimmy: Next Chapter will be a author's note from Ayame. But I will be here to make sure she don't show her real tomboy self. Because you might get cursed out.. Let's just say kids are not suppose to be here on the author's note.

Carol: Bye!


	8. How I Feel About Sapphire

Ayame: Hi Ayame here, you might have seen me on neopets. But i am really busy with my schedule. I only have a few hours on computer.

Kimmy: When will the pizza be ready?

Carol: The guy said 45 min.

Ayame: Im hungry...

Carol: We all are!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the mall with Kagome..._

'_I think i shouldn't have left Sapphire with Inuyasha, but Sapphire isn't that kind of person who will do things behind someone's back without telling someone. But.. everyone change...' _Kagome sighed.

"Hey Kagome!" Someone yelled.

Kagome turned around to find Eri. Eri was wearing green tank top with a yellow skirt. She had dress shoes on. Kagome just wore her blue sweater with her sky blue short skirt.

"Hey Eri."

"Glad to see you are felling well. Are you shopping for a dress for the Valentine's Dance?" Kagome nodded.

"Well me too. Let's go to the new dress sho called 'Dress Boutique' "

"Okay." Kagome followed Eri to Dress Boutique. Kagome ended up with a red dress with a lighter red trim and Eri ended up with a strapless dark blue dress.

_At Kagome's house..._

There was complete slience between Sapphire and Inuyasha. Until Inuyasha walked downstairs to the kitchen.

_With Inuyasha.._

_'Damn it why didn't I say anything.'_

Inuyasha looked around to see no one in the living room nor the kitchen.

"I wonder is if Sapphire can ramen.."

"SAPPHIRE!"

_With Sapphire.._

' He.. doesn't have any sort of feelings for me...' Sapphire covered her eyes with her bangs and sat down on Kagome's bed. Sapphire cried and cried until she fell asleep.

"SAPPHIRE!"

Inuyasha ran up to Kagome's room and smell tears and a sleep Sapphire.

Inuyasha sighed and sat next to the sleep Sapphire.

" Why can' t I just say.. I love you too, Sapphire. I should have say that when Sapphire did."

But little did Inuyasha know, Sapphire was awake when Inuyasha sat next to her. She smirked and yawned. Inuyasha got surprised.

"How.. How long was you awake?"

"When you said 'I love you, Sapphire.' " Sapphire smirked.

Inuyasha blushed and asked Sapphire:" Do you know how to make ramen?"

"Ramen? Why do you need ramen for?"

"TO EAT!"

"Whatever. We need to find Kagome not have a picnic."

_With Kagome.._

Kagome opened the door to her house, to find Inuyasha eating ramen and Sapphire watching television.

"Inuyasha.. SAPPHIRE!"

"Hola!"

"How did you get here?"

"okay When two people love each other..."

"NOT THAT PART! How did you come to this time?"

"Um I live in this time and I can climb into the well."

Kagome sweatdropped.

"What is in the bag, Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, it is none of your business and how did you get ramen?"

" I cooked it for him."

Kagome sighed and went upstairs to her room.

_1 hour later.._

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sapphire jumped into the well to find a soul stealer flying around.

"What is that"

"Kikyo.." Inuyasha said as he ran toward the soul stealer..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Ok Im lazy. SUE Me!

Kimmy: How much you worth?

Ayame: a penny

Carol: Go to hell Ayame!

Kimmy: Mom! your Caroline is cursing us out saying" You will go to hell"

Ayame: yea and she is saying the "f" word and the "mf" word!

Carol: No i am not - crys-

Ayame: Tears don't break me down..

Kimmy: Im so sorry Caroline. - hugs Carol-


	9. A Talk with Kikyo

Ayame: I think we should play Chamillionaire.

Kimmy: I say let the reviewers decide.

Carol: Kimmy? You know Ayame don't trust everyone.

Ayame: Well Im playing Think Im Crazy feat Natalie by Chamillionaire!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kikyo..."Kagome covered her eyes wither her bangs and walked to Keade's village, crying silently.

"I thought she was dead..." Sapphire whispered to herself and sliently followed Inuyasha.

_With Kikyo.._

'_I sense Inuyasha coming near by..'_

When she heard trees rumbling, Kikyo turned around to find Inuyasha staring completely at her.

"Kikyo.."

"This is Kikyo.. I thought she would be more prettier."Sapphire whispered.

"Inuyasha, please tell me why are you here?"

"I came to see you, Kikyo.."

Kikyo walked over to Inuyasha and leaned over to kiss him. Inuyasha was too surprised to say anything or in this case do anything. But.. he smelt.. tears.. Kagome? no Sapphire? Yes. Inuyasha broke apart from Kikyo to face Sapphire coming out of the bushes crying and staring at the couple.

"Inuyasha.. you lied... YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Kikyo stared down at Inuyasha and then stared at Sapphire.

_'This girl must be Konohei's daughter. She must have some unbelievable power.'_

"You!"

Sapphire stepped on Inuyasha's back as he groan in pain.

"I thought you were dead, so how can you be alive!"

" There are some things that some people dont need to know."

_With Kagome..._

Kagome arrived In Keade's hut and Snago and Miroku start asking all sorts of questions about 'why she leave' or 'what happen'. She had nosy friends.

"Where is Sapphire?"

"She must be following Inuyasha."

"She might be coming back.. But Sapphire is no ordinary girl. She may be from Kagome's time, but she may be a alien."

"Well we know she a strong, confident girl."

"I guess you are right..."

"Kagome, we all know Keade is right."

Kagome sighed and nodded.

_With Kikyo..._

"Why are you bothering Inuyasha when you are dead!"

" It is none of your concern, Morogoshi."

"How.. How do you know my last name..."

" I know a lot of things about you.."

"You may know my last name but you don't know what my background is!"

"You are Konohei's daughter. You come from a family with unpredictable power. But you use your powers for games.."

"Don't tell me what I use my powers for! You are a stupid claypot slut! You are suppose to be in hell!"

Sapphire turned her back to Kikyo and stepped off of Inuyasha.

"Come On Inuyasha.."

" Why the hell did you step on me!"

" Inuyasha..."

"Keh!"

Inuyasha followed Sapphire to Keade's hut.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Sorry but a few chapters there will be the dance. I need advice on the songs...

Kimmy: Yea and you spell my name wrong on the author's note!

Ayame: Im a very busy person now and Kimberly.. WHO CARES!


	10. A Discovery in Every Corner

Ayame: I just don't understand why Inuyasha is still following a dead woman.. I mean that is just plain unordinary.

Kimmy: Inuyasha just want to see Kikyo.

Ayame: But do you see me going to the graveyard every day to see my dead family members or my dead boyfriend?

Carol: No..

Jessie: We mostly see you getting on the computer or just watching television.

Mich: We all are surprise you are not fat.

Kimmy: WE ARE NOT FULL HOUSE CHARACTERS EITHER!

Ayame: Well me and Carol aren't.

Jessie: Shut Up! I am a girl not a hair freak!

Ayame: That is why your hair is short right now..

Jessie: Shut Up!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_With Sapphire and Inuyasha.._

Inuyasha and Sapphire was staying quiet during their walk, until Sapphire started to yell at Inuyasha..

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FOLLOWING A DEAD PERSON!"

"SHE IS SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD! YOU DONT SEE MY DEAD FAMILY WALKING AROUND!"

"AND HOW SHE BECOME ALIVE ANYWAY!"

"IS THERE SOMEHING YOU GUYS ARE NOT TELLING ME!"

"SIT! YOU BETTER TELL ME OR YOU WILL BE DEAD WITH A BROKEN BACK!

"..."

"FINE THEN! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Inuyasha groaned at the pain and pressure of his back. Let's just say you better not play with Sapphire if you are in Inuyasha's case. Inuyasha lay in a 18 ft hole.

"Inuyasha.. can you please me tell me why you are following a dead Kikyo.." Sapphire said as she sat down to the closest tree.

Inuyasha stood and sit in front of Sapphire..

"She came back alive because of a witch.."

"A witch?"

" The witch took part of Kagome's soul to bring back Kikyo.."

"Does Kagome have part of her soul back?"

_With Kagome..._

Kagome sit next to Inuyasha's favorite tree.

_'Sapphire nor Inuyasha is back. Im starting to worry about. They could be get hurt, Keade said Sapphire is a strong girl. And we all know Inuyasha is strong too..'_

_Kagome sighed. 'I think Inuyasha and Sapphire are getting little closer then me and Inuyasha.'_

"HEY KAGOME!"

Kagome turned around to find Sapphire waving and a Inuyasha staring at Sapphire.

"What happen to Kikyo?" Kagome asked as they came closer and closer to her.

"Oh I 'sat' Inuyasha and me and Kikyo had a talk.." Sapphire smirked.

"You 'sat' Inuyasha?"

"Yea i can SIT! Inuyasha."

"Oof.." Inuyasha lay in his 6ft hole.

"But how..."

"I don't really know.. But let's ask Keade about it."

Sapphire and Kagome walked to Keade's hut to find a Shippo eating on a lollipop, a fuming Sango, and Miroku rubbing his face. Inuyasha walked behind Sapphire and yelled at her..

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT WENCH!"

"BECAUSE I CAN!"

"YOU CAN"T JUST SIT ME AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE!"

"OH YES I CAN"

"NO YOU CANT!"

"YES"

"NO!"

"YES"

"NO!"

"YES"

"NO YOU CAN"T WENCH!"

"SI..." Kagome covered her mouth when Sapphire was about to 'sit' Inuyasha.

"Why did you do that Kagome?" Sapphire asked just when Kagome's hand left her mouth. (Ayame: PERVERTS! -slaps everyone who thinking about something else..-

"Because if you 'sat' Inuyasha, the hut will be in pieces..."

"oh Sorry." Sapphire blushed in embrassment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: What will happen if my story got deleted?

Kimmy: A few ppl will get disappointed.

Jessie: We only got 2 reviews...

Carol: yea i guess...


	11. Sapphire's Discovery

Ayame: ok What will happen if I hurt someone and i went to jail for that. What will happen to my story?

Kimmy: I will send out a Co-Author Notice.

Carol: And i will visit you and laugh at you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Keade, Kagome and I have a question for you." Sapphire stated.

"Yea, we was wondering how Sapphire can go through the Bone Eater's Well and how can she 'sat Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Everyone sat around Keade looking for a answer for the strange question. Keade sighed. _'I knew Sapphire would hold strange questions, yet she seem so innocent.'_

"Princess Sapphire-san..."

"What a minute, Princess? Keade, are you okay?"

Keade sighed and said,"You are a princess because of your father, Konohei Morogoshi."

"Princess of what?"Inuyasha asked with a hint of interest.

"Princess of..."

_With Kouga..._

"I smell graveyard soil..." Kouga stated.

"What could it be?" Ginta asked. Hakkaku and Ginta sat on a rock as Kouga was snifffing the air.

" I don't know but it better not harm Kagome." Kouga said as he ran toward Kagome's scent.

_With Keade..._

"So the jewel helped me 'sat' Inuyasha and go into the well?"Sapphire questioned.

"Ye jewel that ye hold is called the 'Sakura Jewel'."

"I heard the Sakura Jewel is more powerable than the Shikon Jewel or any other demon. The Sakura Jewel only chooses the owner, who has to be pure of heart and very powerful." Miroku stated.

" I guess some good things came out of this." Sapphire smiled.

"What?" Kagome asked.

" I can S-I-T Inuyasha, jump into the well, very powerful, and im pure of heart!"

"That may be good for you, but that is not good for me."

"Yes it is Inuyasha, I can help you with Naruku."

"Feh. Like we need your help."

"But Inuyasha, she could be our backup plan." Kagome suggested.

"And Inuyasha, you are the protector of Sapphire..."

"PROTETOR! I need no protection, Keade."

"I'm sure Morogoshi-san, but this is a must. Since you are Konohei's daughter, you will need protection."

"No! No! NO! I WILL NOT BE PROTECT BY A A ..."

"Half-breed?"

"No. By a irrogant, self-centered, dumbo, stupid, two-timing, selfish person!"

"Feh! Who wants to protect you anyway."

"SEE!"

"Inuyasha! That was rude."

"Inuyasha, you are and will be Sapphire's protector! This is a order from Konohei."

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha said as he goes outside to his favorite spot..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Coopa don't want you, Coopa don't need you But I love you. That's sweet but i rather be..

Kimmy: ok the two more chpaters, then we will do the dance :)


	12. I Guess I Was Wrong

Ayame: ok i think i should do a new story. Because my life can't be all on 1 story. But I need ideas.

Kimmy: FLCL?

Ayame: To hard.

Mich: Full Metal Alchemist?

Ayame: To Hard.

Kimmy: Barney

Ayame: Too childish

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next Day..._

" My dear Sapphire," Miroku said as he hold Sapphire's hands in his " May you please bear my child?" Miroku question with a smile but his respond was a black eye and a slap in the face.

"Hmph," Sapphire said with her nose high in the air and walked off.

" I wish there was a rosary for Miroku," Sango sighed as she walked past Miroku to find out if Sapphire was alright.

" Stupid Monk, you should have known one day you will get killed by a girl if you ask that question to them. And Sapphire is the girl." Inuyasha replied.

"I like Sappy." Shippo said.

"Sappy?" Kagome was surprised that he would call a .. person we just met 'Sappy'. Kagome's eyes were covered by her bangs and began to cry.

"Is Kagome crying?" Sapphire said with a hint of sadness.

Everyone walked towards Kagome to see what was wrong. She just cried and cried and her crying turn to sobbing. She walked towrads Inuyasha as he began to back away from the crying girl. As soon as she caught up with him, she hugged him and cried to his shirt.

"Please .. don't.. leave me Inuyasha." Kagome choked.

Inuyasha hugged her back as soon as he felt her embrace.

"I won't, Kagome, I won't." Inuyasha replied.

'I knew they like each other, but..'Sapphire thought. She sighed as she saw the embracing couple. 'Kagome has it all. She have Inuyasha, friends, family, food! I only got myself. My family died in a battle, well my father did but he was a lot closer than my mother. My mother got killed by my abusive stepfather. While they was having sex, the next morning i found my mother dead. I don't even want to picture why she died but i already knew. Then i had a abusive mother, she was worser than my step dad, she made my brother and sister lose their viginity. They was in a lot of pain, I can tell by the screaming they made especially my sister, Dsalisa.' Sapphire cried silently as she ran away from everyone.

'I don't deserve to be here.' Sapphire thought. 'I might take Inuyasha from Kagome.' Sapphire sighed as she looked around ot see if someone was here. She turn toward the tree Inuyasha was pin to and chanted a spell.

"May Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo all be happy while im gone away from their lives!"

Back with Inuyasha and the group...

" Sapphire..," Inuyasha whispered.

Inuyasha ran from Kagome and toward Sapphire's direction.

" Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Sango ran toward Kagome, as Miroku ran toward Inuyasha.

"Kagome, why did Inuyasha ran off like that," Sango questioned.

Kagome ignored Sango while her bangs covering her eyes. Kagome walked toward her yellow bag and pack everything back inside the bag.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Shippo asked.

Kagome looked at Shippo with anger and hatred. She hated Sapphire for ruining her life. She hated how she would take everything away from her. She hated how she.. how she took her life.

Kagome walked toward the well without noticing the yells from Shippo and Sango and jumped inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Hooray Kagome gone.

Kimmy: Hey Ayame do a Full House stroy.

Mich: Make sure to put a lot of me in it.

Kimmy: -laughs-


	13. The Journey to the Dance

Ayame:I was just playing on the funny vote thing. But it wil be kinda nice to see some votes.

Jessie:What is the point of doing a story when you will get bad reviews. :( And Ayame why did you curse out Michael?

Ayame: He talked about my mom, man!

Carol: Whatever..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_With Kagome..._

Kagome ran inside her house to lay down in her bed, cry her eyes out, and then rest. But her mother stoppee before she had the chance to get into her room.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Kagome's mother asked as she was making riceballs in the kitchen, for lunch for her father.

"It's is nothing mom." Kagome said as she was wiping her tears away.

"Okay dear, but remember to get ready for the dance. Hojo just called to make sure you could come..." Kagome's mother said, but she trailed off as Kagome ran up to her room quietly.

_'Kids this days...' (Ayame: Dont you hate it when old ppl say that.)_

_With Sapphire..._

_'Inuyasha is near...' _Sapphire said she turned around waiting for the hanyou. _'He don't deserve me. He deserve Kagome.'_ The jewel shined as Inuyasha came into view. _'Why is my necklace shining?'_

"Inuyasha, why did you come?"

"Why did you run off like that and you still didn't answer my question, 'Why did you run away when we was kids!'.

Sapphire sighed as she spoked:

"Inuyasha, I had to leave because my stepfather. He abused me. After he died, I had a stepmother who abused me again. I couldn't have any friends during that time. They both found out that we were friends and we moved and moved and moved until we couldn't move anymore. If I had a friend, they would think I will tell them what they been doing to me. They were scared..." Sapphire said as tears started to fall out of her eyes.

"I was scared..." Sapphire fell to her knees and cried silently. Inuyasha slowly approached Sapphire and embrace her. Sapphire cried onto his chest. _'Why.. Why do fate hate me'_

"Sapphire.." Inuyasha whispered as he patted her head for comfort. _'I will protect her law or not...'_

"You don't care.." Sapphire said. Sapphire broke away from Inuyasha. "You never cared! You always tell Kikyo the same thing and end up braking their heart then running back to the me or Kagome then run back to Kikyo! Inuyasha you have to choose! We can't keep braking our hearts like this!" Sapphire yelled.

"But I will give you advice: Kikyo don't love you because how can you change someone you love?" Sapphire said coldly and walked towards to Keade's hut.

_With Kagome..._

Kagome changed into her red dress and waited forn Hojo to come. Kagome wore her hair in a ponytail and a few strands of her in her face. She looked like a angel with hardly any makeup! She only wore cherry red lipstick.

_Knock Knock!_

Kagome's grandfather came to the door to find Hojo wearing a tuxedo with a rose in his hand.

"Hello, is Kagome-san their?"

"Who are you.."

"Umm. Hi Hojo." Kagome blushed as her grandfather kept glancing at them both. '_What happen to that demon fellow. That must be the demon!'_

"DEMON BE GONE!" Kagome's grandfather said he took a broom and kept smacking Hojo with it.

"BE GONE DEMON!"

"DON"T MAKE ME GET ME SCROLLS"

"DON"T EVER CATCH YOU IN THIS SHINE AGAIN!"

Kagome took the broom from her grandfather before he could give Hojo any more brain damage and tossed it to her mother.

"Father! Don't hit that poor man again!"

Kagome's grandfather sighed and walked towards his room.

"Sorry about that Hojo hbut let's go!" Kagome said as she lead Hojo towards the school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Okay this might be a short chapter, but i have to save the dance to the next chapter.

Kimmy: yea and the dance will be posted tomorrow.

Carol: Ayame thank you!

Ayame: No prob

Jessie: What did she get?

Ayame: I got her a mp3 player while i got a rock from Kimberly.


	14. The Dance and A Surprise Trip

Ayame: I think wem should play Nickelback.. I don't really know about Chamillionaire

Carol: Chamillionaire is weird..

Jessie: Nickelback is too.

Kimmy: But Ayame you said you was going to play Chamillionaire...

Ayame: Yea but it is not really a Japan song.

Mich: But you can't put Japanese symbols on this story because they are not on the keyboard :)

Kimmy: Yea and besides they will be hard to understand. So we will play Think I'm Crazy feat.Natalie by Chamillionaire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_With Kagome..._

At the school's entrance, everyone gather around Kagome wondering where she got her dress from.

"Wow Kagome, nice dress."

"Looking good Higurashi."

"Kagome, where did you get the kawaii dress?"

Kagome couldn't get in the school without a distraction, but luckily someone came with a better dress. Kagome and Hojo holded hands as Think Im Crazy feat by Chamillionaire.

**I want to know who you are,**

**but you seem very nice.**

**So you will you talk to me?**

**Shall I tell you a story,**

**Shall I tell you the truth**

**They think I'm crazy **

**but they don't know how i feel.**

**See, it started off as just a simple conversation I gave her  
The name of my record company, (Oh your a sanger)  
I said my name's Chamillionaire and I'm a rap entertainer  
(Oh you that guy they talking bout when they be whisperin, ain't cha  
Bring your name up when they talking and say money will change ya  
I heard a lot about how you can't deal with your anger  
Heard the rumors how your always in trouble or danger  
Not gotta judge you if it's true, there's no need to explain sir  
You do have a right to be, you seem like your nice to me  
I'm bout to order me another drink, yeah would you like a seat?)  
I tell the bartender same hennessey on ice for me  
Her drink starts emptying while she's spilling out her life to me  
Telling me about her goals and how successful she would like to be  
And invite me to a session of her life and she  
Seems so damn innocent but something isn't right to me  
She pulls out her picture phone "I got pictures, would you like to see?"  
I'm thinking she gotta be friendly as hell  
Giving a soul to me, it's like an identity sell  
We never met is the story that my memory tells  
Telling me tales like she doesn't handle hennessey well  
Getting into it, getting intimate and into details  
See, I just met you and you showing me your kids  
"Who said I had any kids? I didn't bring up no kids"  
Then who's in this picture, "Man, let you show you just who it is"**

I want to know who you are,

**but you seem very nice.**

**So you will you talk to me?**

**Shall I tell you a story,**

**Shall I tell you the truth**

**They think I'm crazy **

**but they don't know how i feel.**

Umm, I don't remember her name but she look like an angel  
She wasn't from here, I knew she didn't hang a  
Round this part of the hood but hey the story gets stranger  
Cause this stranger was stranger than I could explain you see  
She said she wasn't married but the ring on her finger  
Told me she was lying and using the same uhh  
Game I use on women so I couldn't even blame her  
Spitting the game I spit to 'em when I'm trying to bang her  
(I bump into this dime, he told me that he used to know you  
He told me about the loyalty and love he used to show you  
He said what he said with a passion like it was so true  
Wouldn't take advantage of the fact that the listeners didn't really know you)  
There's pictures in my pocketbook, almost got it, I'll show you  
She digs in her purse and while she fumbles around  
I find that photo, I'm like "Oh no there's some trouble in town"  
I turn around as these two officers is coming in now  
They walk in real suspicious and come and sit down  
So close, I can see they barrels of the guns to the ground  
So close that they can listen to either one of us now  
We turn back around and she says no need for whispering  
Then she tells me that (I don't really give a damn whose listening  
Try to make it last a long time was my mission  
And he kept on tripping and then I got pissed at him  
Hit 'em with my fist and my punches were never missing him)

I want to know who you are,

**but you seem very nice.**

**So you will you talk to me?**

**Shall I tell you a story,**

**Shall I tell you the truth**

**They think I'm crazy **

**but they don't know how i feel.**

Okay, let's get this straight, your man cheated on you and now  
You talking to a perfect stranger like it's making you proud  
And the rest of this conversation she just telling me how  
It wasn't her boyfriend in the pic but a familiar smile  
She said (pictures can be decieving like she knew he was foul  
Look closer, you'll see a coward who uses his smile as power  
Fleeing the smoke strength, couldn't stand it another hour  
So she did what she did then she went to go take a shower)  
Damn what do you mean? ( couldn't tell you that I missin him)  
I don't understand what your saying, how did you get rid of him?  
She dissing him, as I ask her what it is she did to him  
She stops, Ay keep talkin I'm listening  
(I don't wanna tell about the images I'm picturing)  
Henny spilling then she tell me (For real and  
I got the feeling of what I'm feeling is that I wanted to kill him)  
Something's wrong here and I know just who is the villian  
Her voice was getting louder, the moral is getting clearer  
The officers is looking at us and I can tell they can hear her  
Told me (It was protection, Reached for it in the stash)  
The plastic is what she grabbed and she put it right on his  
Bust it before the blast, she thought she was free at last  
Baby I think you crazy, Sorry I'm pressing for time  
I gotta go grind, time's been interesting  
Now I'm sweating and stressing, this girl's got me guessing  
That this conversation is some type of evil confession  
She pulls a clearer picture, it's my damn ex-best friend  
How you know him? She told me she was with him at his house  
Watching movies on Sundays when they be chilling  
And that's exactly the day that the hospital came to get him  
The feeling was the worst feeling that she could possibly be feeling  
Stood up and then I yelled out "Why in the hell did you kill him?"  
I didn't kill him, I have AIDS, she had sex with 'em and that's crazy 

Kagome and Hojo sat down at a table eating and drinking. Kagome couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha, but at times she thought about Inuyasha and Sapphire. She kept making facial expression that kinda made Hojo uncomfortable. "Uh Kagome, are you okay?" Hojo asked. "Hojo,I just don't feel good. Can you take me home. It is getting kind of late." Kagome replied.

"Sure, But we just got here, but if you want to go home, but if you change your mind, but I was kinda hoping..." Hojo replied but trailed off as Kagome left the table going to the shine.

_With Inuyasha..._

"Damn, Kagome and Sapphire left. I guess I have to get Kagome back," Inuyasha sighed and left to the direction of the Bone Eater's Well.

_With Sapphire..._

Sapphire was at the entrance of Keade's hut. 'Maybe I should try to get Kagome.' Sapphire sighed and turned to the direction of the Bone Eater's Well.

_With Kagome..._

Kagome walked towards her shine on the busy streets of Japan. A few guys winked and whistle because of Kagome's apperance but she was lost in another world to worry about everyone.

_'He always seem to find a way to brake my heart. Now he can ran to Kikyo or Sapphire. But I thought Sapphire would back off ever since I told her my feelings. Maybe he isn't my true love...'_ Kagome sighed.

_At the Higurashi Shine..._

Kagome was sitting at the table drinking hot tea with her grandfather. Her mother and brother was fast asleep.

"Kagome girls your age shouldn't be dating demons..."

"Hojo wasn't a demon though.."

"Kagome listen and respect your elders! If I say it was a demon, it was a demon!"

"Yes sir." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"If you keep rolling your eyes, it will roll out of your head. Now if you mate with a demon or a half-breed, your baby will be part demon. Even if it is a quarter demon, your baby will be part demon."

"Yo!"

Kagome and Kagome's grandfather turned around to see a Inuyasha and a Buyo biting on his leg. Kagome ran up to her room and locked the door.

"YOU DEMON, YOU BETTER NOT MATE WITH OUR KAGOME NOT YOURS, OURS! YOU ARE NOT PART OF THE OWNERSHIP OF KAGOME!"

"IM NOT OWNED!" Kagome yelled through her room.

The door opened to find a Sapphire looking at everyone and shrieked.

"INUYASHA!"

"Sapphire?"

"I thought you left to Kikyo!"

"Kikyo? The Famous .."

"He is cheating on everyone!"

"EVEN KAGOME?"

"NO!"

"YES YOU ARE DONT DENY IT INUYASHA!"

"BE GONE DEMON!" Kagome's grandfather got his broom and smacked Inuyasha until he passed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: What a weird funny man...

Kimmy: My hair is silky.


	15. Kagome's Family Meet Sapphire

Ayame:... Am i suppose to answer every review?

Kimmy: No.. just listen and ignore

Ayame: How can i ignore if im listening?

Carol: She mean just act liek you are listening but you are really ignoring them.

Mich: Kimmy, you are a confusing person.

Ayame: And im the victim.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kagome heard someone hitting someone with a object, Kagome ran out of her room to find a knocked out Inuyasha laying on his floor and Sapphire and Kagome's grandfather arguing.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"RESPECT YOUR ELDERS YOUNG LADY! IF IT WASN'T BECAUSE OF ME, YOU WOULDN'T BE ATTACK BY THE DEMON!"

"ATTACK?"

"STOP IT YOU TOO!" Kagome yelled. Kagome's mother and Souta came out of their rooms wondering what was the commotion that was stopping them for sleeping.

"What is going on here, Kagome?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Mom, Inuyasha passed out for some reason, but I don't know why."

"He passed out because your grandfather hit him with a broom."

"HE WAS A DEMON!"

"Father, Inuyasha is a half-demon, a good guy. Without him, Kagome would be killed."

"You are a strange mom." Sapphire replied.

"Huh? What do you mean and who are.."

"I'm Morogoshi Sapphire. I came from the Inuyasha's time. I meant a lot of moms wouldn't let their child go through a portal to a era that happened long time ago where they have demons and other powerful things living there and then let them miss school..."

_'Sapphire.. what are you doing...?' _ Kagome wondered.

"...I mean that is just plain unordinary." Sapphire finished and with a smile on her face. Everyone except Inuyasha looked at her like she was a crazy woman. Kagome had a disappointed face, Kagome's grandfather had a scared face, Kagome's mother had a 'thinking about it' face, and Souta had a scared face.

"Morogoshi Konohei..." Kagome's grandfather said and bowed in front of Sapphire. Everyone looked at Kagome's grandfather in surprised especially Sapphire..

"uhh... Let's get Inuyasha to your couch and wake him up, Kagome." Sapphire suggested. Kagome nodded and helped Sapphire pick Inuyasha up onto her couch.

"Dad, why.. why did you bow to Sapphire-san."

"She is a princess. She is Konohei's little girl. It is a honor to see her. She is like a miracle. Morogoishi-san! Where is your..."

"This?" Sapphire said as she pointed to her jewel. Kagome's grandfather sighed and left to his room.

"What a weird, little, and funny man." Sapphire said as she looked at him leaving to his room.

"But he is our weird, little, and funny man." Souta said as he left towards his room. Inuyasha opened his eyes to find a Kagome looking over him.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha..."

Sapphire turned around to see Inuyasha and Kagome staring at each other.

"Hi Inuyasha, glad to see you're awake." Sapphire said as she smiled.

"Feh." Inuyasha said as he stood up and walked outside towards the tree Inuyasha was pin to. Kagome sighed and left to her room to change into her clothes. Sapphire followed Inuyasha to find Inuyasha sitting down in front of the tree.

"Inuyasha..."

"What do you want, wench?"

"I was just wondering if you were mad about me talking about Kikyo like that. I went to far off when I said that..." Sapphire trailed off when Inuyasha stared at her with his red eyes.

"Inuyasha!"Sapphire said with worry and backed off towards the well. Inuyasha walked towards her with every step she took until he leaped at her...

"INUYASHA!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Even Sapphire said he was a weird man!

Kimmy: But someone said that they hated Sapphire.

Carol: I hate her too! She is taking Kagome's spot in the group.

Michelle: Whatever


	16. Sapphire Morogoshi's Death

Ayame:hey sorry guys for the hold up. My mouth was numb and i kinda forgot about you guys.

Kimmy: I had to remind her :)

Carol: Aya is a bad person.

Ayame: -walks over to Carol and strangle her to ground-

Mich:AYAME!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha fell flat on his face into the hard, cold ground. Sapphire looked at down at Inuyasha, shocked. Tears was pouring down her cheeks and ran towards the well and tried to jump in.But Kagome stopped her just in time.

"Sapphire, don't go!"

Sapphire looked at Kagome with sadness in her eyes. _'I thought..I was about to..I guess he don't really love me.' _Sapphire sighed and headed towards Inuyasha who was getting up from his crater. He groaned and rubbed his head, wondering what happened. _'This will teach you to mess with me dog boy...'_

"I HATE YOUR STUPID GUTS! YOU NEED TO GO THE DOGHOUSE FROM YOU CAME FROM!"

Inuyasha stared at Sapphire. She had so much hatred in her eyes. Inuyasha was feeled from sadness to anger.

"YOU NEED TO SHUT UP WENCH! IF IM THE DOG, THEN WHY ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH ONE BECAUSE IT DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"BUT.. AT LEAST I DON'T GO WITH A CLAYPOT SLUT AND ALWAYS BRAKE KAGOME'S OR MY HEART AND CHEATING ON BOTH OF THEM AND THEN! I AM NOT AT LEAST DUMB ENOUGH TO KNOW KIKYO DON'T EVEN LOVE YOU BECAUSE SHE WANTED YOU TO BE HUMAN! HOW CAN YOU CHANGE SOMEONE YOU LOVE! KAGOME DON'T WANT YOU TO CHANGE NEITHER DO I! BUT WHAT DO WE GET IN RETURN! A BROKEN HEART!" Inuyasha ran towards Sapphire with his claws around her neck. She leaned into a tree, struggling to get out of his hold.

"Inuyasha! SIT Boy!" Kagome yelled. She was too shocked to say about but she came to realization. Inuyasha's rosary glowed but Inuyasha didn't move.

"Grandf.." Kagome fainted at the object Inuyasha threw at Kagome and turned his attention to Sapphire. Sapphire fainted because she couldn't breathe. She was a about a inch from death.

"DEMON, LET THAT POOR GIRL GO!" Kagome's grandfather said as he smacked Inuyasha with a broom. Inuyasha growled as he turned to find Kagome's grandfather throwing a jar that contain Fainting Demon Gas.Inuyasha fainted and let go of Sapphire. Kagome's mom and Souta came out to find out what was happening but was too shocked. Three fainted teenagers were laying on the ground. Kagome's mom called 911 for Sapphire. Kagome woked up to find Souta staring at her and Kagome's mom calling 911. Her grandfather was running around yelling that the world was going to chaos if Sapphire died. Inuyasha was staring at Sapphire with anger and sadness. The ambulance's sirens were getting louder and louder until it came to the Higurashi Shrine. Crowd of people was wondering what happened so they surrounded the ambulance and the shrine. Sapphire was laying on a strecter and had a breathing mask on her mouth. She had trouble breathing. Inuyasha stayed in Kagome's window staring at everyone outside the shrine.

"Sapphire is dead.. I can tell by her scent..."

Kagome walked into her room, a few tears was coming down her eyes. She closed the door and heard Inuyasha say Sapphire was dead.

"Inuyasha.. why did you .. kill her! I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED.." Kagome trailed off as soon as Inuyasha's pinned her to the wall.

"Listen here Kagome.. **I** didn't kill her!" Inuyasha said with anger..

"Inu...Inuyas.. Inuyasha!" Kagome said Inuyasha let her go and carried her to the well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame:Okay a reviewer said he or she hated Saphire or in this case, Sapphire. We will trying to make change the story plot around.

Kimmy: I bet everyone thought Inuyasha had to chose between Sapphire or Kagome or Kikyo.

Carol: Ayame is unpredictable...


	17. Happy Endings Sometimes Are The Outcome

Ayame: Okay ppl im going to finish this story. Only less than four chapters less. There will be a sequel.

Carol: Im a Sapphire fan! GO SAPPHIRE! GO SAPPHIRE! GO SAPPHIRE! GO SAPPHIRE!

Kimmy: Yet she died because of loss of breath and a broken heart..

Mich: Sapphire R.I.P

Ayame: You mean Sapphire Sakura Morogoshi 1456-2006. May her soul find peace at last...

Jessie: She can't just barge in for Inuyasha's love though! Ayame, she is a spoiled brat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry madam, but your daughter died before we arrive at your shrine. She died because of loss of breathe and she had a broken neck."

Kagome's mom smiled slightly at the nurse and went back to the car. She drove away from the hospital wondering how Kagome will respond about Sapphire and her decision to keep her away from Inuyasha and the well. Kagome's mother sighed and when she arrived at the shrine... Kagome's mom walked in the living room to find blood all over the place! Blood on the kitchen, living room, couch, televsion. There was blood in the rooms, too. Even blood in Kagome's room. But in Kagome's room there was Kagome's grandfather body, so was Souta's. But Souta was hanging on to his life. Kagome's mother cried into Souta's shirt as he was trying to hang on to his life a little longer..

"Mo.. Mom.. plea.. please help.. me.." Souta fainted onto his mom's head. While she put her dying son into the car and raced onto the hospital where Sapphire was at.

_At the Feudal Era..._

"Give me the jewels shards, miko.." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth as Kagome was trying to find it in her yellow bag.

"GIVE ME THE DAMN JEWEL SHARDS!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw Kagome to a tree as she whimpered in pain and fell unconscious.Inuyasha tore the bag, pieces by piece, strap by strap as a symbol of his anger. They was in front of the well, but little did Inuyasha know (which isn't very much..), the jewel shards feel into a small crack in the well. As all of Kagome's contents such as extra clothes, underclothes, shampoo, ramen, cookies, candy, notebooks, pencils, pencil sharpner,school books, and tampons. Inuyasha tore all her contents in the bag even the ramen. But before he could go to books, Kagome yelled 'SIT' but it didn't work.. Inuyasha stared at Kagome and tried to leap at her, but someone jumped into the battle and blocked Inuyasha's attack with their sword. Inuyasha growled while the mysterious person smirked.

"Nice to feel just like 50 years ago, Naruku," Inuyasha smirked.

"Enjoy while you can, Inuyasha, you have a dead wench!" Naruku yelled as he sent his demon toward Kagome. The demon flew full speed toward Kagome and Naruku blocked Inuyasha from Kagome by sending his sword toward Inuyasha making him hit a tree. Sango and Miroku ran toward the site to see a bleeding Kagome and a Naruku and Inuyasha fighting each other.

"KAGOME!"

"SANGO! MIROKU! Get Kagome to saftey." Inuyasha yelled as Naruku's sword was trying to aim for Inuyasha's heart.

"Inuyasha, you will soon die because of a broken heart..." Naruku said as he stabbed Inuyasha in the heart...

_At the Present Time.._

"Mrs. Higurashi, I have some good news. This is not really a good day for you. Your son, Higurashi Souta is getting better. If you haven't took him here, he would have be a goner. But your other daughter..."

"Higurashi Sapphire." Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"Yes Higurashi-san is.. well.."

"Dead?"

"No Mrs.Higurashi. She was very cold and her heart stopped for about 5 hours. But then.. she came back alive.."

"How can.."

"You know if you want to get rid of Sapphire-san, you could.."

"No it is not that, it is just that she got strangle by her boyfriend."

"Her boyfriend?"

"Well they had a fight and Sapphire was talking about her boyfriend's old girlfriend. Then she got strangle. My other daughter Kagome saw what happen but couldn't stop him. He has anger problems." Mrs. Higurashi said with a sad smile.

"If I was you, I would sue him for abuse. Anyway, you daughter and son is doing very good. If you can let Souta stay here for overnight and Sapphire here a week, they will be fine." The nurse smiled and walked into another patient's room. Mrs. Higurashi sighed and silently left to her car and there she cried.

_At the Feudal Era..._

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku smiled at the defeat of Naruku. As soon as Naruku stabbed Inuyasha. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango attacked Naruku from behind and Inuyasha used his last energy to make a Wind Scar which all their attacks surrounded Naruku, so he had no escape. As his finals words was a evil laugh and _'Enjoy it while you can Inuyasha, your life will be a living hell because of the mess I made.. Enjoy it while it last...' _ But only Inuyasha heard his final words. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then at the well. "Inuyasha.. do you remember whatever happened at the present time?"

"No, why?"

"Well.. Sapphire.."

"Where is Sapphire, anyway?" Sango questioned.

"She died because she was strangle because of Naruku..." Kagome said as she looked at the ground.

Kagome put her head up to see Inuyasha's eyes covering his bangs as a few unnoticable tears came. He ran toward the well to find out if it was true...

_5 years later..._

Kagome and Inuyasha is still looking for the jewel shards, but Miroku and Sango got married and Sango is pregnant while Miroku is grinning and telling everyone how many kids they will have. Inuyasha never found Sapphire. She escaped from the hospital, but she took a few medications from the hospital for a revive potion for Kagome's grandfater. But there are a lot of rumors about a mysterious girl running about here. Kouga and Kagome finally mated and Kikyo finally rest in peace and is now in hell happy as ever. But my true love is waiting for me.. Inuyasha I will come for you.. But I know Inuyasha knows I am alive in his heart.. But the main quetsion what everyone is wondering, who am i?

I am Sapphire Sakura Morogoshi... But who i will come for only love? Think about it...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame: Nice ending huh?

Kimmy: I say that is a excellent ending. Remember the sequel is coming up next week.

Carol: There will be a twist though..

Mich: See ya until next time!

Jessie: I will miss it here!

- Everyone hugs and crys -


End file.
